El Día de Los Caidos
by Heavenly Rainbow
Summary: Hoy es el día en que el mundo tembló y se quebró, el cual la amistad dejo de ser mágica y fue remplazada por el odió y miedo, ¿Por que?, tal vez fue por la maldita existencia de un par de viles traidores a la corona y la triste suerte de los pasajeros del Expresó Armonía con destino a Canterlot o solamente el destino nos odia.


**_Hola a todos, esta es mi primer Fan Fic espero que le guste a pesar de que seguro apesta xD_**

El Día de Los Caídos

Hoy es un día triste en mi vida, Hoy es un día trágico en la historia, Hoy es el día en que el mundo tembló y se quebró, Hoy es el día el cual la amistad dejo de ser mágica y fue remplazada por el odió y miedo, ¿Por que?, tal vez fue por la desgraciada y maldita existencia de un par de viles traidores a la corona Equestriana y la triste suerte de los pasajeros del Expresó Armonía con rumbo a Canterlot o tal vez sea que el destino nos odia y este es un castigo que merecemos por errores que cometimos en esta u otra vida. Sinceramente no lo se, pero tal vez si les cuento que sucedió ese día pueda analizarlo todo y tal vez descubrir en que fallamos y especialmente, en que falle. Por favor dejadme contarte lo que sucedió el día mas negro de la historia, denominado como "El Día de Los Caídos"

"MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HASBRO, SIN EMBARGO LOS O'C VISTOS AQUÍ SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORÍA O PERTENECIENTES A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS

ESTA HISTORIA TIENE COMO FIN ENTRETENER SIN OBTENER LUCRO ALGUNO."

Era una mañana de lo mas calurosa la que hacia ese día, tanto que apenas era soportable, pero irónicamente era la temperatura perfecta como para beber un café y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, había decidido dirigirme al Café "Dulce Aroma" ubicado en frente de la estación del ferrocarril de Ponyville y dejadme decirte que su nombre le queda a la perfección, las instalaciones desprendían un agradable aroma que era una mezcla entre canela y chocolate, muy agradable al olfato. Lo cual ahora al recordarlo me hacen pensar que olvido algo...

¡OH ESPEREN¡ Eso era, no me presente aún, bien, Mi Nombre es Heavenly Rainbow, pero mis amigos me llaman Heay, o bueno ellos solía hacerlo en fin para quienes no me han visto tengo 18 años y soy como pueden ver un semental unicornio con pelaje color blanco marfil con cola y crin de dos tonos: purpura oscuro casi llegando a ser negro y rosa claro, ojos color azul marino y ese día iba solamente con una alforja color celeste donde llevaba algunos papeles sobre un asunto que debía atender en Canterlot, además resalto mucho entre mis iguales por el simple hecho de que mis flanco carecen de cierto símbolos o Cutie Mark; Así es, yo jamas encontré mi talento y es algo que me dejo de importar hace tiempo y sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar. Bien continuemos ¿En donde nos quedamos? ¿Era en la parte del café? ¿cierto? Si creo que si.

Entre al Lugar y me senté en una mesa a esperar al camarero que no tardo ni 10 segundos en llegar, o este sujeto era rápido o no había mas nadie en el lugar cosa que no recuerdo, ¿como era el camarero? pues no lo recuerdo tampoco, pero si recuerdo que hablaba con un marcado acento francés a pesar de estar hablando Equestriano.

\- Buenas Tardes señor que desea tomar- hablo el camarero con un marcado tono francés.

\- solo un café, Por favor- dije yo conteniendo una carcajada por lo ridículo que se escuchaba el camarero hablando en ese tono y acento

\- Seguro que nada más- cuestiono el camarero

\- No, solo el café- dije yo

\- Enseguida se lo traigo señor- dijo el y se marcho

Estando ya solo en mi mesa tome mi alforja, saque varios documentos y unos lentes de lectura los cual me coloque y empecé a analizarlos a detalle cada papel y/o carpeta, eran documentos en donde se evidenciaba la desviación de grandes cantidades de bits del tesoro de la corona real hacia cierto negocio clandestino de ventas de estupefacientes y trafico ilegal de armas de fuego desde el imperio grifo hasta Ponyville en donde en este ultimo se repartía la "mercancía" a toda Equestria a través de trenes de carga haciéndolo pasar a través de un hechizó ilusorio como simples materiales de construcción como madera y/o rocas, ingenioso a decir verdad, y estos documentos prueban que los cabecillas de esta operación son la mismísima Princesa de la Amistad: Twilight Sparkle y su hermano el capitán de la Guardia Real y príncipe del Imperio de Cristal Shining Armor, sus operaciones ilícitas pasaban desapercibidas gracias a sus puestos en el gobierno y en la Guardia Real, pero gracias a mi trabajo como investigador privado descubrí estas operaciones y estaba por partir a Canterlot a presentarle todo esto a la Princesa Celestia y ¿Quien sabe? tal vez obtenga una muy buena recompensa.

\- Aquí esta su café señor- dijo el camarero llegando con mi café y colocándolo sobre la mesa

\- gracia- dije y continúe estudiando los documentos, pero antes observe la hora en el reloj, eran las 10:30 am faltando 40 minutos para que partiera el tren.

Apuesto a que me dirán ¿Que hago con documentos tan valiosos por su contenido en un café? la respuesta es simple ¡SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

pero eso da igual ahora.

Pase cerca de 30 minutos leyendo y clasificando los documentos y dándole ocasionales sorbos a mi café hasta que el reloj marco que eran las 11:00 am, dándome cuenta que faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para que partiera mi trasporte a Canterlot, le hice una seña al camarero para que se acercare y le pague mi cuenta tome los documentos, rápidamente los coloque en mi alforja y salí galopando lo mas rápido posible hacia la estación y subí al tren en el ultimo segundo, a pesar de que la estación del ferrocarril esta en frente del café, casi lo pierdo al tren, aparentemente partió más temprano de lo previsto.

recorrí el mismo buscando la cabina que mi pasaje indicaba el cual había comprado la noche anterior, una vez encontrada la cabina me dispuse a guardar mi alforja en el maletero ubicado sobre el asiento y me senté, cansado, comencé a observar por la ventanilla como la estación se perdía de vista, suspire y me recoste para tratar de descansar un poco ya que este es un viaje de 7 horas de duración, cerré mis ojos y poco a poco comencé a dormirme con el mecer provocado por el movimiento pero tras lo que para mi fuero segundo, desperté por una brusca frenada del tren y por el fuerte golpe que me di en la nariz cuando caí al suelo por la misma fuerza provocada por la frenada, sabía que había algo mal y lo presentía y al observar por la ventanilla lo confirme cuando pude ver a un grupo de 3 pegasos con gabardinas y capuchas que impedían ver su rostro

\- esto no es bueno- dije para dirigirme fuera de la cabina

 ** _Bien eso es todo por ahora, los vere en el proximo capitulo...creo._** ** _Espero que le alla gustado el fic y no se olviden de sus Review para asi yo poder saber en que debo mejorar._** ** _ADIOS..._**.


End file.
